Brigadeiro
by Vilon
Summary: [Slash DracoxHarry] Aniversário de namoro, nada como uma boa surpresa para o seu amado...Mas,quem irá vencer a batalha? Draco ou a cozinha?


Num súbito momento de inspiração, depois de comer uma empada deliciosa (??) essa história me veio a cabeça e eu precisei escrevê-la. Demorou 3 horas, afinal estou num computador, tem msn, orkut, etc..

Bom, não tentem entender minhas maluquices, apenas leiam.

Se quiser uma história mais madura, podem ler minha outra fic "Garotos Determinados", mas aviso que ela não é de humor, porém não é sem graça (Som de bateria quando uma pessoa faz piada horrível).

Espero que curtam ler, assim como eu curtir escrever!!

Ps: Minha beta continua sendo a Tety!! E estamos fazendo um experimento, em vez de N/B dentro do texto, eles estarão no final do texto. Só ver os números.

* * *

**Brigadeiro**

Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter finalmente haviam reconhecido que seus sentimentos haviam mudado: o ódio virou amor. Três meses depois...

- Tudo bem, não deve ser difícil – Murmurou Draco, procurando os ingredientes.

Era o aniversário de dois meses de namoro deles. O primeiro havia sido muito bom, Harry fez uma surpresa para seu amado, fazendo uma jantar especial para os dois. Draco agora estava disposto a retribuir, mas suas habilidades gastronômicas eram praticamente zero. Por isso ele levaria seu grifinório favorito para um restaurante cinco estrelas, porém ele tinha uma surpresa. A sobremesa seria feita por ele.(1)

- Falar é fácil – Murmurou ele conferindo a lista.

Como já foi dito, Draco não era um gênio da cozinha, ele podia lançar um feitiço defensivo e um ofensivo quase ao mesmo tempo, mas usar um feitiço de untar? Nem em sonhos. Então ele teve que improvisar, usaria um livro de receitas trouxas e faria um belo bolo.

"Sorte que ele está no trabalho. Se eu errar tudo, posso limpar tudo e fingir que só havia planejado o jantar" pensou Draco, admirando com curiosidade os itens sobre a mesa.

Bom, na verdade, ele chegou a conclusão que não iria saber fazer um bolo, só iria fazer a cobertura e o recheio.

Contra todos seus instintos sonserinos, ele havia pedido (só essa palavra já revirava seu estômago) para Granger (ele considerou uma visita à ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus, mas achou que era o "efeito Potter" agindo sobre ele) assar um bolo.(2) A garota aceitou sorridente e lhe mandou dois bolos enfeitiçados que sempre pareciam recém-feitos, só para o caso dele querer fazer mais (ou seja, errar na primeira tentativa).(3)

Algumas páginas do livro de receitas depois, ele encontrou uma cobertura que achou fácil e gostosa: Brigadeiro com morango. Isso vai ser moleza, tinha dito o loiro quando viu a ilustração. Agora era hora de fazer e rezar que desse tudo certo.

- Manteiga, chocolate em pó e leite condensado – Repetiu Draco – Tudo aqui. Não vai ser muito floreado, mas o que vale é a intenção.

"O que vale é a intenção?" pensou Draco confuso " O 'efeito Potter' ataca de novo. Mas não vou me preocupar, sairá perfeito".

- Vamos lá.

Ele olhou esperançoso para os três ingredientes, talvez esperando que eles pulassem na panela e se transformassem em um delicioso brigadeiro. Os dois bolos estavam guardados no forno, esperando pacientemente a hora de serem devorados.(4)

Draco lavou as mãos e procurou o avental, lembrando de quando Harry o comprou. O loiro tinha feito tantas piadas sobre como aquilo era coisa de mulher, apesar do avental ser simples e branco, que Harry conjurou no tecido três pitbulls que rosnavam

agressivamente, um jogador de quadribol e uma frase: Eu odeio Malfoy.

- Eu sabia que devia ter dito que ele ficava sexy nisso – Resmungou Draco, amarrando o avental na cintura – Mas eu não pude resistir, ele fica mais sexy quando está bravo.(5)

Pegou uma panela e colocou no fogão, conjurou fogo e sorriu. Até ai tudo bem, olhou para os três ingredientes e escolheu o chocolate. Colocou quatro colheres cheias e observou um instante, nada de novo acontecia.

"Trouxas..."pensou chateado "Se eu estivesse fazendo uma poção, algo já teria soltado fumaça ou dado uma pequena explosão".

Estendeu a mão para o leite condensado, mas o telefone tocou. Harry insistiu que ele tivesse um aparelho na casa, em caso de emergência.

'Em caso de emergência, você aparata na casa da pessoa, não perde tempo apertando esses números' tinha justificado ele, mas discutir com um Harry seminu é uma batalha perdida, então aceitou contrariado e terminou de despir o outro.

- Quem é? – Perguntou Draco, tirando o telefone do gancho.

- Boa tarde, Malfoy – Disse Granger calmamente – Se diz 'alô' quando se atende ao telefone.

- Eu nunca vou me acostumar com essa coisa trouxa – Resmungou ele.

- Só vai se acostumar se usar. – Retorquiu ela suspirando – De qualquer forma, eu queria saber se você tem alguma poção polissuco.

- Acho que tenho, espera um pouco que vou conferir – Disse Draco.

Ele demorou apenas um minuto para achar a poção em meio a bagunça do seu armário.

- Deve servir ainda – Disse ele, pegando o telefone de volta – Tem no mínimo uma semana. Parte da potência já era.

- Tudo bem, o que pretendo fazer com ela não vai precisar apenas de alguns minutos.

- O que está pretendendo Granger?

Ela ficou em silêncio alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Eu e o Rony vamos fazer uma brincadeirinha...

- Esquece, não quero saber – Disse Draco afastando o telefone do ouvido – Informação de mais.

- Não é nada disso, Malfoy – Draco quase pode vê-la corando bruscamente.

- Tudo bem, se você diz – Respondeu Draco descrente.

- E como vai indo sua surpresa para Harry? – Perguntou ela, mudando de assunto.

- Tudo bem, as reservas já estão confirmadas. Estou fazendo a cobertura e o recheio agora.

Draco se lembrou de ter colocado o chocolate em pó na panela, mas não lembrava de ter desligado o fogão.

- Não – Gritou ele – Vai queimar.

Hermione ouviu o grito e riu escandalosamente, logo depois o telefone estava mudo.

O garoto correu até a cozinha, uma nuvem negra saia da panela. Com um aceno da varinha ele apagou o fogo e olhou para o fundo da panela. Uma crosta negra de cheiro queimado era uma triste lembrança do chocolate em pó. Usou um feitiço de limpeza e apenas uma mancha escura marcava o lugar do desastre.

"Granger me paga, se ela não tivesse me ligado..."

Dessa vez, Draco preferiu começar pelo leite condensado. Olhou para a lata lacrada e olhou para o abridor ao lado dela.

"Eu tenho uma maneira melhor" pensou.

Usando um feitiço de corte, ele abriu a lata, mas o feitiço tinha muita força e partiu o recipiente em dois. Leite condensado voou para tudo que é lado, inclusive no próprio bruxo. O seu rosando juntou-se aos dos três cachorros falsos. Usou o feitiço de limpeza em si e notou que o avental estava limpo, parecia que Harry colocou um feitiço absorvedor para evitar sujeira.

Uma nova lata de leite condensado foi aberta, desta vez com um feitiço mais preciso. Draco colocou o conteúdo na panela e pegou o chocolate em pó.

- Não queime – Disse Draco, ameaçando o inofensivo chocolate.(6)

Colocou as quatro colheres do pó na panela e comemorou mentalmente. Só faltava a manteiga. Infelizmente tinha uma macha em cima da quantidade indicada pelo livro de receita.

- Improvisação, gosto disso – Comentou Draco distraído – Foram quatro colheres e depois uma lata inteira. Agora devem ser umas seis colheres disso.(7)

Jogou a manteiga na panela e acendeu o fogo. Misturou os ingredientes e sorriu ao ver eles se dissolvendo.

"Vai ficar uma delícia, Harry vai ficar feliz e vai querer me recompensar" pensou feliz "E claro, eu vou garantir que ele me recompense da forma correta".

Aquele pensamento teve efeito imediato no corpo de Draco, que continuava a mexer com a colher. Ele procurou uma distração, Potter iria se preocupar com o alívio de seu corpo. Avistou o radio e largou a colher encostada na beira da panela. Procurou entre as estações, até achar uma que tocava música pop boa. O grupo Assombração estava tocando e Draco não pode deixar de escutar a voz de Nott cantando. O sonserino havia se tornado cantor e estava em turnê atualmente.

- Quem diria que Theodore iria se tornar um cantor? – Murmurou, voltando a segurar a colher – Ele era tão...Aí!.

O loiro jogou a colher longe, ela estava muito quente. Praguejando, ele olhou desconfiado para a mistura na panela, parecia inofensiva. Então lembrou de seu amado fazendo um doce há alguns dias atrás, ele tinha usado uma colher de pau para mexer. Procurou nas gavetas e logo havia voltado a sua tarefa, dessa vez, com a colher certa.

- E agora com vocês, o mais novo...hã...sucesso de Vilon – Disse o locutor de rádio quando a música de Nott acabou.

Draco imediatamente lançou um feitiço no rádio, mudando a estação.

"Essa receita já está me dando dor de cabeça, não preciso que uma voz ruim piore a dor" pensou irritado.(8)

- Epa, tem algo errado aqui – Disse ele, olhando para a mistura – Porque isso está tão escorregadio?(9)

Ele pegou um pouco da mistura com a colher e despejou de novo na panela, o líquido escorreu de volta sem deixar vestígios na colher de pau. Consultando o livro de recitas, ele leu "cozinhe até que o brigadeiro comece a desgrudar da panela".

- Bom, está desgrudando até da colher. Então está no ponto ideal - Disse ele com um sorriso triunfante – Tome na cara Granger.(10)

Ele fez o fogo desaparecer e tirou um bolo do forno.

- Muito fácil – Murmurava ele como um mantra – Muito fácil.

Despejou a goro...o brigadeiro em cima do bolo e observou ele se espalhar até cobrir tudo.

- Droga, esqueci de cortar o bolo para servir de recheio também – Resmungou - Deixa para lá.

Pegou alguns morangos e espalhou-os sobre o bolo. Admirou sua obra prima e com um sorriso convencido conferiu a figura do livro. Seu sorriso se transformou numa careta. Seu bolo parecia um monstro disforme comparado ao belo bolo da figura.

- Pelo menos o gosto está bom – Disse confiante.

Pegou com a colher um pouco de seu brigadeiro. Na mesma hora, teve a impressão de ouvir seu almoço gritar "To voltando!!". Cuspiu enojado, aquilo estava viscoso e nojento.

- Culpa de Granger – Gritou enraivecido. Tecnicamente Hermione não tinha culpa nenhuma, mas ele precisava descontar em alguém.

Os cachorros começaram a latir enfurecidos, desequilibrando o jogador animado de sua vassoura.

- Cala boca – Gritou ele para os cachorros, mas eles pareciam não tê-lo ouvido.

Draco se recompôs rapidamente, seu lado Malfoy tomando conta de si novamente. Respirou fundo e se forçou a pensar no sorriso de Harry, o sorriso que ele tanto amava.

- Calem-se ou transformo vocês em poodle – Alertou ele em uma voz baixa e fria.

Os cachorros ganiram assustados e se encolheram.

- Muito melhor – Disse o loiro.

Com um aceno da varinha ele desligou o rádio. Jogou o bolo arruinado no lixo e olhou para os ingredientes, só daria para mais uma bolo, sem errar a quantidade de nada. Pegou o telefone e engoliu seu orgulho, instantes depois ouviu um 'alô' conhecido.

- Alô, Granger? – Disse ele.

- Malfoy? Ligando para mim? Dizendo 'alô' ainda por cima? – Perguntou ela – Fred? Jorge?

- Sem brincadeiras, eu preciso saber uma coisa.

- Pergunte.

- Quantas colheres de manteiga eu coloco?

Um silêncio se abateu sobre a linha, de repente um jorro de risadas atingiu o ouvido de Draco. Alguns minutos depois Hermione conseguiu falar "1 colher bem cheia" antes de voltar a sua crise de riso. O loiro desligou com gosto na cara dela.

Consultou o relógio, ainda tinha bastante tempo antes de Harry chegar. Limpou a panela e refez a mistura, dessa vez com a quantidade certa de manteiga. Seu brigadeiro ganhou uma cor saudável marrom escuro. Quando terminou, sorriu satisfeito; aquilo sim era uma obra prima.

Pegou o segundo bolo e cortou-o no meio, espalhando o brigadeiro entre as camadas. Depois de fechá-lo, cobriu com o resto do brigadeiro, alisando as bordas até ficar perfeito. Pegou os morangos e uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça. Cortou-os em camadas, mas os ajeitou em formato de coração em cima do bolo.

- Está tão...tão.. – Disse Draco, procurando as palavras – Gay. Harry vai gostar.(11)

Ele começou a dar risada, se seu amado ouvisse aquilo, provavelmente o loiro estaria caído no chão se retorcendo sobre a maldição cruciatus. Draco limpou tudo e depois de lançar um pequeno feitiço no avental, ele voltou a encarar seu bolo. Pegou-o com cuidado e lembrou de Granger avisando que depois de pronto, devia esfriar. Estava decidindo qual feitiço iria esfriar o bolo sem congelá-lo, quando sentiu alguém beijar-lhe carinhosamente sua nuca. Levou um susto, derrubando o bolo no chão e sacando sua varinha.

- Assustado meu amor? – Perguntou Harry sorrindo.

Draco olhou para o bolo caído no chão e depois para Harry. O sorriso dele desapareceu, notando os olhos cinzentos cheios de raiva.

- Que bolo era esse?

- Nossa sobremesa, para o jantar de hoje à noite. Eu vou te levar para um restaurante, mas graças a você, vamos ficar sem sobremesa – Respondeu ele friamente.

Harry ajoelhou-se e pegou um pedaço que não tocou o chão. Draco esqueceu a raiva e olhou com expectativa para ele. Harry levantou-se e lhe deu um beijo demorado.

- Então você gostou? – Perguntou Draco esperançoso.

- Pode apostar que sim, você precisa fazer mais vezes – Disse Harry abraçando o loiro.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou Draco com frieza.

- Abraçando meu namorado – Disse Harry, olhando ele nos olhos.

- Acha que pode se desculpar só com um abraço? Está na hora de um bom sexo com raiva, você vai adorar.(12)

Draco puxou Harry contra seu corpo, beijando-o. Quando se separaram, ele arrastou o menor até o seu quarto, jogando-o na cama e encaixando-se entre suas pernas.

Hermione entrou em silêncio no apartamento, viu o bolo no chão e conteve um gemido de frustração. Limpou a bagunça e colocou um bolo novo que ela tinha feito em cima da mesa. Usou um feitiço de convocação para achar a poção polissuco e já ia deixar o lugar, pois os dois podiam voltar a qualquer momento do restaurante, quando um avental chamou sua atenção. Ela se aproximou com cautela e estendeu-o. Três cachorros dormiam, assim como um jogador de quadribol. Duas frases escritas no tecido chamaram sua atenção. A primeira brilhava em vermelho 'Eu odeio Malfoy' e a segunda em verde 'Também te amo Potter'. Ela sorriu e guardou o avental, retirando-se do apartamento.

"Esses dois foram feitos um para o outro" pensou ela.(13)

Com uma virada e um aceno da varinha, ela desapareceu.

**FIM!!**

* * *

**Coffe Break**

Eu sei que Draco não é muito romântico, mas eu quis dar uma chance para ele! Hauhua Normalmente eu prefiro um bom drama, mas humor as vezes faz bem hehe.

Ps: Minha voz realmente é horrível!!

Revisões me deixam feliz!!! Então você pode me faz sorrir?? huauha

**N/Bs** - agora separadas por numerozinho, pra num encher o saco de vcs. B Quem quiser ler:

(1) - Praticidade, esse é o nome!

(2) - Uau! Potter faz tudo isso numa pessoa?

(3) -uahuhauhahuauha... só pra o caaaaso dele fazer mais, é ootimo:D

(4)- eu acho o olhar esperançoso do Draqueenho, tão imenssamente fofo.

(5)- Uuui! Então é por isso, os anos de brigas:D

(6) - o chocolate num é doido de desobedecer!

(7) - Passou a ser manteiga com um pouco de brigadeiro?

(8) - Te sacaneou, Vilonzinho:D

(9) - Vai ver o leite condensado tava estragado ¬¬

(10) - Loiro!...

(11) - Tirou as palavras da minha boca.

(12) - Uíí! Quem precisa de pedidos? Isso é uma ordem! -

(13) - Sabe que eu tambem acho?

N/B: Mais uma lindooona do Vilonzinho! Eu ameeeei:D Muito, muito, muiiiito! Deixem reviews pra ele aparecer de vez em sempre com umas assim:D Beijos.


End file.
